Traditional Vongola Family Game
by GM Vongolainator
Summary: Tsuna woke up with no Reborn, he gets suspicious about it but doesn't question it. Only when his intuition flares does he question. He gets his answer as Reborn comes home with the Varia, the Arcobaleno, First Generation and Millefiore. But its not a friendly visit, its a Traditional Vongola Family Game!


**Evil plot bunnies... I own nothing.**

* * *

Tsuna woke up without, surprisingly, a Leon hammer to the head. Brown eyes opened and looked around his room finding no one, only a note that was left for him.

_Dame-Tsuna_

_I took Maman to Italy, the kids are home with you so make sure to feed them. Don't be late to school, or else._

_Your home tutor Reborn._

Tsuna's eye twitched.

"Why would you take mom to Italy?" He mumbled to himself, getting up he went downstairs to see the mess, only to find another note.

_Decided to take I-pin and Fuuta, good luck with the stupid cow he should be tied to a chair in the living room._

_-Reborn_

Running to said room he saw the small seven-year old cow tied to a chair. He changed his cow suit for a cow printed button up shirt, black long sleeve top and tan pants. His used to be curly hair was now tamed, horns were removed and pocketed in his pockets.

"MMMGGHMMM!"

Tsuna was tempted to leave him like that for the rest of the day but thought twice since the kid had school. He went and untied the black-haired kid and gently ripped the tape off his mouth.

"WAH! TSUNA-NII THAT STUPID REBORN KNOCKED ME OUT THEN TIED ME!" Lambo cried as he clung to the brunet's waist.

"It's okay, Lambo." Tsuna said as he patted his head. "I'm sure he had a reason for it."

Lambo kept crying not letting go, the teen sighed and dragged the extra weight to the kitchen and make some pancakes.

"Lambo you should go get changed so that we can eat then leave for school." Said the 16-year-old teen.

"O-Okay..." Lambo said as he let go and walked away while cleaning his nose with his sleeve.

Tsuna shook his head and continued to flip the pancake, he had one his high school uniform on. The exact same as his middle school uniform. Once done the ate in silence, then left the house, Tsuna made sure he had his key and closed all doors and windows before leaving.

"Tsuna-nii can you walk me to school." Lambo said as he pulled on his brother's sleeve and looked down at the ground a pout on his face.

"Un." He replied. Eversince he started 1st grade he would walk to school with I-pin and Fuuta, now fuuta is eleven so he is in sixth grade. He walked to the kid's school before dropping him off and saying he will pick him up after class so they can go home together.

**Italy**

"So can I do this Nono." Asked a now adult Reborn. "It will be a test to see how they all have grown, the Varia are free to join and so is Dino. You can also join."

"Hm. It does sound like fun, but I shall not join." Nono said. "Alright you have my permission Reborn, shall I tell our mechanics to start making them?"

"No need I already had them done, we just need to go and tell the others. Byakuran, you are also are free to join."

"Sound fun~"

Reborn turned to see the marshmellow lover next to the door. "Do tell your family."

"I will." The he left the room.

"Shall we begin." Nono asked.

"Yes the rest of the Arcobaleno are in Japan already."

"I will love to see the outcome of this." Nono said. "I may drop in for a surprise visit. How do you plan to split the teams?"

"Oh that's easy." Smirking the man left the room after telling Nono.

"Ah Reborn life is always interesting with you around." Nono said. He turned and looked out his big window to see his CEDEF leader with his wife, cuddling.

**Namimori**

Tsuna felt a shiver down his spine, intuition spinning fast.

_'Oh no what is Reborn planing now.' _He thought to himself.

"Juudaime is something wrong?" Asked his right hand man. They were currently in lunch.

"No, it's just a feeling that I have." Tsuna said as he ate a piece of sushi, Yamamoto brought extra.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Just Reborn scheming something." Tsuna said with a sigh.

"Oh."

"Yo Vongola brats."

Turning they say the blonde man standing in the doorway, dressed in his usual suit with a notebook in his hand.

The three froze upon hearing that voice, it was from the one who gave her life up for a peaceful future.

"GAMMA!"

The man smirked at them.

"How?"

"Byakuran and Verde did some research to find a way to bring me back, as you can see they found one." Gamma said as he stood next to Yamamoto.

"But wouldn't that mess with the future or something?" Gokudera said.

"That's why I said research so it won't. I don't know how they did it but I'm mad to say that we owe him."

"'We'?"

"You didn't think that he would just bring me back did you?" Gamma said as he turned to look at the brunet.

Tsuna stared until it clicked, if he was here then maybe...

**Lambo**

Lambo was eating on the rooftop by himself, usually I-pin and Fuuta would be with him but not today since they went to Italy without him, grumbling to himself he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"May I have a seat?" Asked a voice from behind him.

"Sure." Turning he saw a small girl with green hair and blue eyes wearing his school's female uniform. '_She looks familiar?'_

"My name is Yuni." She said with a smile. "I'm the new girl in your class."

"Nice to mmet you Yuni my name is Lambo- YOU'RE THAT GIRL FROM THE FUTURE!" Yelled the kid.

Giggling she looked up at him, still smiling. "Took you long enough Lambo."

"S-Sorry." Lambo said, he then offered his other half of sandwich to the girl, who took it. "You look different, why is that."

Yuni looked at him before swallowing the food in her mouth. "The birth mark on my cheek is gone. My family curse is done and over with, I will grow up and see my kids also grow up."

"Oh."

They waited until the bell rang to go back to class.

"Will you stay here or move back to Italy?" Lambo asked.

"I will be staying here for a while. I have important business to attend to here." Yuni said.

"Business? Like what."

"It's a secret~"

Lambo pouted at the response and kept walking with her til he reached her seat then went to his own.

**Tsuna**

"That's right." Gamma said.

"So where is she." Yamamoto asked looking around.

"In school, she is six years old so I entered her in your lightning guardians class." He answered.

"Well she's at least with someone she knows." Gokudera said. "Even if it is the stupid cow."

_BRRIINNGGGGG_

"Well we should get to class now." Tsuna said as he stood up ans stretched, letting out a moan when they cracked.

They all agreed.

"See you later Gamma." The brunet called as they split.

"Oh yes I will see you three later." The blond said with a smirk then walked away.

This confused the three but shrugged it off and entered their class. Only to hear a lot of gossip as they went to their seats. They wondered what they were all talking about, they got their answers when the principle walked in with a familiar man with blonde hair.

"Alright students have a seat and I will explain what will be happening." The man said, when everyone was seated he began once more. "Your teacher Nezu-sensei will not be able to teach anymore for an accident that has happen therefore this man will be your new teacher. Please be nice to him."

The principle then left the room going back to his office.

"As he said I shall be starting off where Nezu left off, my name is Gamma. Ask away since I know you guys are dying to ask questions." Gamma said.

Mochida raised his hand, when he got picked he stated his question.

"What happened to Nezu-sensei?"

"I knew that was the first question." He mumbled under his breath. "Your teacher was, unfortunately, hit by lightning yesterday so he won't be coming back."

The answer was not what shocked them but the smile that was on the mans face.

Meanwhile Tsuna gave him a 'are-you-serious-' look.

_'Are you sure it was lightning and not yours.' _Came to three certain people.

"Now then lets begin."

"But wait-"

"Open your book to page 69." This was how they started their class, worse of all he was their teacher for the rest of the classes since they, too, were hit by lightning.

Once the bell rang signaling the end of the day they all left with Gamma right behind them, since he had to pick up his charge from the school. The way there was as always loud leaving a trail of destruction. Hibari will surely bite them to death if, no when, he finds out they did it.

"Ma ma Gokudera lets all calm down and talk. No need to take out those fireworks of yours." Yamamoto said which was a huge mistake.

"Fireworks! I'll show you bastard." Gokudera said as he took out his 'fireworks' and tried to aim them at the baseball teen. Tsuna just barely dodged the attack, bumping into Gamma who was walking behind the brunet.

"Do they always act like this." Gamma said as he grabbed Tsuna's shoulders so he wouldn't fall down.

"Yes then they start to run around chasing the other." Tsuna said. "Ah there they go."

Gamma looked and saw the storm chase the rain around eventually leaving the sky and lightning alone together.

"What a loyal guardian." Gamma murmured to himself but Tsuna heard it.

"Well, he is but not when Yamamoto angers him, sometimes even I have trouble." Tsuna said as he kept walking hoping to see Lambo soon so they can go out and get some ice cream on the way home.

**Reborn**

Reborn turned his attention to everyone in the private plane own by Vongola, most of the allies joining the game were in this floor, the Varia got top floor.

"Haha, ne ne Reborn will I be able to join Tsunayoshi-kun's class or maybe Kyouya's." Asked a white-haired teen while popping marshmellow's in his mouth.

"Hibari's since you are to old for Tsuna's." He answered.

"And why must we all be involved." A man wearing glasses said as he was writing something down on paper. "I thought I was finally rid of you lot."

"I agree with Verde, why am I here?" A purple haired man said as he took his helmet off to get some water.

"It will make the game more fun, kora." The blonde said.

"Yea some of us actually want to beat someone up without being punished." A blue haired woman said.

"Yare, yare. I won't make any money out of this."

"You can if you make bets, Mammon." A chinese man said, drinking tea.

The cloaked person thought about it before going around the room asking them about betting.

"Now then let me explain the rules, every team will have _one _sky element then we will be split into teams of elements." Reborn said as he walked to the front, the Varia could hear them because the hitman was talking into a mic he got from somewhere. "The skies will be pulled out of this jar by the arcobaleno, the only ones not entering will be me and Yuni. Since I am to strong for you all and I need to evaluate some things and Yuni because she is too young. Another thing is that no one is supposed to tell the other who they got only their teamates."

A and was raised.

"Yes."

"Will we, the arcobaleno, be able to join in the fight?" Asked Lal.

"I would have liked to but no we can't." Said Reborn with a sign. "We can only enter when either team is unable to stand. Also we have a couple of special friends of ours who are now not needed in their time line."

"Who?"

"Time line?"

"Please come in."

Entering are seven people, seven who are not supposed to be here only in their time.

"VONGOLA PRIMO!"

"HOW!"

"Time travel."

"But wouldn't that mess up the flow?"

"That is why we have Verde who managed to do something and will not spill." Reborn said as he glared at the scientist who was ignoring everyone.

"A scientist never reveals his secrets except to only another scientist." Was the repliy.

"Anyways, on to the sky picking, first up is Colonnello." Reborn said as he took the hat that suddenly appeared. "Primo you can go sit down if you want."

Nodding the blonde, along with his friends went to sit, Alaude to the _very _back.

The blonde stared at the piece of paper.

"Well, then you need to get a move on, next up is Mammon."

The greedy ex-arcobaleno grumbled and stood up grabbed a random piece and went to sit down.

"Fong."

Smiling the man in the red robe got up and also grabbed a piece before going to sit down to look at his paper, he smirked and looked at the rest. Everyone, except the brave ones, shivered never seeing the 'You-are-so-going-down' face.

"Verde."

The man held a hand out for the paper, Reborn grabbed one and tossed it only for it to hit the scientist in the head.

"Headshot." Reborn said as he smirked.

Skull waited for his name only to receive the same treatment as Reborn.

"Now every one get to your arcobaleno element. Suns will not be joining for they will be the ones doing the healing, sorry to break the sudden news."

With that said they all went to their respective Arcobaleno's.

"Primo, I hope you do not mind about all this happening." Reborn said as he went up to them and stood to the side.

"Not at all I was a little surprised but if it will not affect the time then I guess it's fine.

Nodding he then moved on to tell his guardians.

"The rain will go with the blonde."

Asari, who got a nod from his boss, stood up and left to join his group for now.

"Storm will be with the man in the long braid."

Making a 't'ch'ed G stood up and left, receiving the same nod and a warning look.

"Mist with the person covered from head to toe."

"Nufufu, why should I do as you say." Daemon said.

"Daemon, listen to him." Giotto said with a look.

Daemon got up and also left but not before turning to look at the hitman one more time.

"Lightning is with the mad scientist. Glasses."

Lampo just made a sign and got up, in a lazy way, and left to join his group.

"And last is cloud, yours is with my lackey. He has purple hair and a lot of make-up on."

Raising a blond eyebrow Alaude looked up only to mutter 'weakling' under his breath.

"Alaude."

Glaring at the blond he to stood up and walked to his group only to stop a few feet away to sit down.

Reborn looked at Knuckle.

"Hope you do not mind, Knuckle."

"No not at all, but may God be with those who will fight."

Giotto smiled at his sun guardian.

**Rain**

"Alright I am Colonnello and the ex-rain arcobaleno your turns." Colonnello said as he sat next to Lal.

"Lal mirch." Lal said.

"O-ho, most of you know me, I'm Bluebell!" Bluebell said as she giggled and did the pose they are supposed to do when meeting new people.

"VOOIII! I'M SQUALO!" Squalo 'quietly' introduced himself.

"Haha, I'm Asari. Nice to meet you all."

**Storm**

"Hello, I am known as Fong." Fong said as he gave them all a pleasant smile.

"Ushishi call the prince Bel-sama." Bel said.

"G." Was all G said.

"O-ho my name is Zakuro." Zakuro said as he did the same pose he introduced himself with.

The tension was high.

_'Hopefully we don't end up killing each other.' _Fong thought.

**Mist**

"My name is Mammon, ask anything more and I will have to charge you." Mammon said.

"Fran is what they call me." Said the teen wearing the big frog hat.

"Nufufu, they call me Daemon." Daemon said as he crossed his arms and legs.

**Lightning**

"Verde."

The only two looked around to see who will go next.

"Yare, yare ore-sama will go next. Call me Lampo-sama." Lampo said as he had his head on the table.

"I am the boss' right hand man Leviathan." Levi said.

**Cloud**

"I am the great Skull! Fear me!" Skull said as he tried to look brave, but ended up failing.

"O-ho, I am Kikyo." Kikyo said, also doing the pose.

"Alaude."

The glare Skull received from the french man terrified him.

**Sun**

"Well since we are not going to be fighting we should get to know each other. I'm Lussuria but you can all call me Luss-nee!" Lussuria said as he went and sat close to Knuckle, and I mean close.

"I am Knuckle and I'm a priest." Knuckle said in an attempt to get the other away from him.

"And I don't care~" Lussuria said.

"O-ho, Daisy is my name." Daisy said as he to did the pose.

"Reborn." Said the hitman in a bored tone.

**Skies**

Every boss watched the interactions with their own elements. Xanxus could care less and drunk his wine. Giotto had a smile on his face, loving the way they interacted. Dino, who had his men, also had a smile. Byakuran could care less but put on a happy face only because he finally got his refill in his bag of marshmellows.

**Namimori**

Tsuna felt a shiver when he got comfortable in his bed.

"Damnit Reborn wha are you planing now?" Tsuna said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

When he woke up it was by a hammer to the head.

"ACK!"

"Get up Dame-Tsuna." Was heard from above him.

"R-Reborn! When did you get back?"

"Last night now hurry up and get to school your going to be late."

Looking at the clock his eyes widen before he ran out the room grabbed Lambo brushed his and the kids teeth before dressing him up and shoving the bag in his arms. He then went to change and grab his bag, making sure he finished his homework then left the house with Lambo on his back.

"What was that?" Came a sleepy voice from the living room.

Reborn turned and saw the first generation on the floor some already awake.

"Just the kids in the house. Now we need to head over to the school when it is around lunch time." Reborn said as he walked into the kitchen happy to know the brunet made him his expresso before he left.

Tsuna managed to dropped Lambo off, who was now awake.

Only to be bitten by the school's perfect as he arrived late. Tsuna was already tired from all the running and dropped himself on the desk with what little strength he had left.

He then saw that some of the empty chairs are being occupied by people he didn't expect to see in a while. He saw five familiar faces, six with the one who just walked in.

"Alright class looks like I'm going to be your teacher for the whole day since the others went missing. We also have four new students please come forward and present yourself's." Gamma said as his eyes narrowed when they caught Bluebell.

"Ushishi, call me Bel-sama." Bel said getting a lot of squeals from the girls.

"My name is Fran." Fran said. He wasn't wearing his frog hat, wonder what happened.

"My name is Daisy." Daisy said also not holding his stuff animal, or what is left of it.

"Bluebell!" The blue haired girl said as she jumped up.

"You can call me Lampo." The green haired teen said.

As soon as they sat down nine watches made a beep then a voice popped out along with a imagine.

_"Good day participants we have now begun the game the following teams will verse each other."_

"WAIT NOW!" Tsuna yelled. The others all got ready bringing out their weapons facing each other. Bel with his knives, Bluebell with her box weapon, Daisy too, Fran was just standing there, Lampo with his shield, Gokudera with his dynamites, Yamamot had his sword out and Tsuna struggled with his mittens.

_"Arashi against Ame, and a free for all for the kumo, kiri and Kaminari. First to get all elements will win those who got there bracelets stolen will not be able to participate until one of their partners or members steal it back for them. BATTLE BEGIN!"_

As soon as those words were told someone broke threw the windows.

"TRASH!"

* * *

**Please review to see if you want me to continue this fic. Also I will NOT abandon my other fics just wait patiently I am updating them by last to first, so this will not be updated in a while, you have been warned.**

**Please review~**


End file.
